


Because it's Frank

by Shikku



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's Frank

Bob is pissed.

Frank ignored his warnings, again, and fucking got up on his riser and almost damaged his drums. Again. And to make things worse Bob had to watch Frank and Gerard kiss and grope. Again.

So yeah, he's pissed. And fucking horny because it's hot watching Frank and Gerard kiss and grope.

But mostly Bob is pissed so he leaves the stage and waits in a dark corner for Frank to pass him by on his way to the dressing room after he's done talking to whomever.

Hearing Frank's giggle is enough of a warning so Bob steps out of his hiding place and grabs Frank, ignoring other people and whatever protests the little fucker is making and takes him to the first empty room with a door that locks.

Bob lifts Frank off the ground and presses him against the door, keeping him there by leaning his entire body against Frank's. Bob is breathing hard and he really can't decide if he's still angry or if it's just him being horny as hell, then decides it doesn't fucking matter.

"Dude. What the fu--" Frank's question is cut off by Bob kissing him, hard enough to taste blood, which is better than tasting Gerard. Watching Frank and Gerard might be hot, but Bob doesn't want Gerard's taste in Frank's mouth, he wants his own, so Bob breaks the kiss, moves back and lowers Frank to the floor.

Right before grabbing him by that stupid fucking hair and pushing him down on his knees and Frank is beautiful, make up smeared, lips swollen and bleeding, one corner tilted up, because Frank likes this. He loves making Bob lose it, making him jealous and possessive.

Frank's fingers on Bob's zipper are clumsy but eager and Bob moans when he feels cold air on his dick, immediately replaced by Frank's hot mouth.

"Jesus fucking fuck Frankie. Your fucking mouth," Bob groans out because Frank just gets on with it, taking him down with no hesitation, one hand wrapped around the base of Bob's dick and the other fumbling to get his own pants open.

Bob just holds tighter to Frank's hair with one hand and braces himself against the door with the other, bent over Frank slightly.

He can't last, of course he fucking can't, because it's Frank, so Bob fucks his mouth in a steady rhythm, not bothering with being gentle because Frank can fucking take it.

When he comes Bob muffles his shout against his arm and Frank swallows, then moans when he too comes. After a moment Frank sits back on his heels and looks up, grinning like a maniac and Bob can't resist smiling back. Because it's Frank.

"There better not be any come on my shoes," Bob warns and Frank rolls his eyes at him before tucking himself back in his pants and stands up with the help of Bob's thighs. Then he tucks Bob in his pants and Bob pushes away from the door, watching Frank.

Frank stares back innocently and this time it's Bob who rolls his eyes, leans down and kisses Frank, slow and sleepy.

"Seriously Frank. Stay the fuck away from my drums," Bob says when they separate and Frank chuckles.

"This isn't really discouraging me from it," Frank says and leans into Bob.

"Frank."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay away. Or try to, at least," Frank admits and Bob sighs because he knows what Frank's like on stage and at least he's honest in being a complete menace. "Now take me to bed," Frank orders, then climbs up Bob's back like the little monkey that he is and Bob only sighs again and does as he is told.

Because it's Frank and Bob loves Frank.


End file.
